Jake and Me
by TaeKwonDo-Freak
Summary: Bella Swan and Jacob Black have been best friends for a long time. they tell eachother everything. but what happens when Jacob tells Bella something that could change the way they look at eachother forever. ALL HUMAN, team jacob- not much of edward.
1. Chapter 1 first day

Chapter One -First day

I stood outside on my balcony, looking up at the stars. I sighed. My life was so plain and simple. I got up, got dressed, went to school, came home, ate supper, and finally went to bed. That was every day. I lived with my father, Charlie, so I cooked for him every night of the week. I didn't have a boyfriend so I didn't go out much with guys. Aside from my dull simple life, I did have a best friend. His name was Jacob Black. He was the best friend any girl could ever have. He sometimes got mistaken for my boyfriend when he came to pick me up after school by the new freshman who walk the halls with their heads held high. Poor kids, they actually think that the life at the school revolves around them! Ha! Shows what they know! Anyway about Jacob, he's great. He loves working in his garage on his old cars. Once we built motorcycles together and rid them unseen by our dads. Actually Jacob did most of the work. I just sat and watched dumbly, I don't know much about cars.

I sighed again and started to try and see the constellations that everyone says are there. I didn't even find the big dipper. I'm not even sure they're even there.

"Hey Bella. Whatcha look'n at?" Jake's warm voice broke the silence around me.

"Oh! Hi Jake! I'm just looking at the sky. Stupid constellations that don't exists!" I exclaimed at him and we both smiled.

"You and Billy are alike then!" Jacob laughed and wrapped his arms around me hugging me to his chest. "He can't find the constellations either!" Billy Black is Jacob's father. He and Charlie are really good friends so they didn't care if Jake and I were together 24/7, which we are by the way.

"So why'd you come?" I asked him while still starring up at the sky.

"What? I guy can't come see his best friend?" he heard his voice. It sounded like he was smiling.

"It's 10:00 Jake!" I exclaimed and looked up at him.

"Yeah your right. I wanted to tell you that I'm going to be starting school with you tomorrow. I'm done taken on the rez." it took me a moment to realize that I'd start my JR. year with someone other that Mike Newton. I could hang out with Jake all day!

"Oh Jake that's great! Now you can defend me when Mike try's to ask me out again!" I cried and threw my arms around his neck. Both of us fell on to the floor of my balcony, and we both laughed and hugged. Charlie found us like that 5 min later.

"Hey guys! Are you this happy just because Jacob isn't going to school on the reservation anymore?" he asked as soon as our laughter died down. We both nodded.

"Jacob I suppose you better get home. Billy's waiting for you. I'll see you tomorrow." Charlie said and walked out of my bedroom. As soon as the door closed I looked at Jacob. We were both still laying on the floor of my balcony.

"So I'll pick you up for school tomorrow?" Jacob asked as he helped me up from the floor.

"Yeah. I guess I'll see you then." I hugged Jake and he left. I went to bed shortly after that. Not much of a life, I tell ya.

I woke up the next morning feeling tired. I definitely did not want to go back to school today. I stayed in bed, wallowing in my fatigue for a few minutes. Then I realized Jake was coming to pick me up soon. I leapt out of bed and searched my drawers for something suitable to wear for the first day of my JR. year. Something that would keep me unnoticed. I pulled out a green t-shirt with Forks High School written on the front and my new jeans Charlie had just bought for me as a "you're finally a JR!" present. That should be appropriate for hiding in the shadows of the first day. I took a quick shower and left my hair, naturally curly, on my shoulders. I heard a knock at the door. Charlie was already at work so I grabbed my backpack and ran down the stairs. I opened the door and Jacob stood in the entryway.

"Hey Bells!" Jacob hugged me.

"Hi Jake! Ready for your first day at Forks High School?" I asked him, smiling.

"Yep! I'm so ready! So what do ya say we get going. Don't want to be late for my first day."

I nodded and we headed out to Jake's car. We sat in silence as we drove to the school. I broke the silence first.

"Jake? What classes do you have?"

"I have…biology, PE, English ya know the usual." he responded. We pulled into the school then and everyone stared as we got out. I turned and saw Mike Newton standing there.

"Hey Bells. Who's this?" he asked pointing to Jacob. Jake growled quietly beside me. No one called me Bells except Charlie and Jacob.

"This is Jacob Black. My best friend." I answered simply.

"Yeah. And her name is Bella. I think she'd like it if you called her Bella." Jake snarled at Mike.

"Jake, come on. We'll be late to class." I said as I tried to drag Jacob away. Him and Mike were giving each other the death stare. The pulling wasn't working but Jacob said to me as he was staring at Mike, "Your right. Come on Bells. We should get to class." he empathized Bells, right in Mike's face. I finally could pull Jacob away and I heard Mike grumbling, "Her name is Bella!" as we walked away. When we were safe inside our first class room, I asked Jacob what he thought about Mike.

"Oh I'll tell you what I think about Mike!" he grumbled. "I despise him!"

"Yeah, I figured that." I said as we separated.

I didn't see Jacob again till lunch. I always sat with Jessica, Angela, Eric, and of course, Mike Newton. Jake joined me at the table sitting in between me and Jessica. None of my friends, except Mike, knew him yet so I introduced quickly. Everyone seemed to like him with the exception of Mike, I'm not sure why he doesn't. what's there not to like? Jessica kept looking at Jacob and sighing. I think she liked him.

"So Jacob? Where did you say you lived?" she asked with a flirtatious blink of her eyelashes.

"I didn't." Jake smiled awkwardly. "But I live on the La Push reservation. I used to school up there, but Billy let me transfer."

"Oh that's so cool!" Jessica smiled widely. "So do you like have a girlfriend up there on the reservation?"

"No, I only hang out with the boys on the res. I mostly spend time with Bella." he smiled again and turned to me. His face said, _Help me. _but he didn't need to be helped, because before I could say anything, Jessica's face fell.

"Oh…I didn't know you and Bella were…together." she sighed and started to talk to Mike, who was sitting beside her.

"Jake…at least that'll keep Jess off you and Mike off of me!" I whispered and we both smiled. The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. We dumped our food and headed off to class. I had biology and Jacob had some math class so we split at the end of the hall. When I got to biology I sat down at my usual seat in the back. There was a boy sitting there already. I usually sat alone.

"Hi…I'm Bella Swan." I told him.

"Yeah…I'm Edward Cullen." he looked at me and turned back to class. He didn't talk to me for the whole class. My last class was English and I had it with Jacob. I met him there and sat right next to him. We talked occasionally and Mike was in that class as well.

"I cant believe Jessica thinks we're together. She is so gullible." Jake said once and I responded with a yep. After class, Mike came up to me to talk…again, "Hey Bella. I know that you and Jacob aren't really together, maybe we should go out sometime."

"Mike, listen. I don't feel that way about you. I'm sorry. Maybe you should go ask Jess out. I think she likes you." I smiled, trying to be nice.

"yeah…maybe I will. As long as she isn't in love with that Jacob Black!" he said and walked off. I don't think Jacob and Mike are ever going to get along.


	2. Chapter 2 La Push you off a cliff

Chapter two -La Push you off a cliff

After school today there was a light drizzle. Jacob was waiting for me and I practically ran to his car.

"So, you and Newton, Huh?" he laughed as we drove toward my house.

"Not funny Jake! I had to give him off to Jess. I hope she still likes him." I smiled at Jacob. We got close to my house and he stopped in front of the drive.

"You wanna head to La Push with me?" he asked.

"Yeah. Sure. Let me tell Charlie and I'll be right out." I said and ran through the rain, to my front door. I knew that Charlie would say yes since he liked Jacob so much. He was watching some game on TV when I walked into the house.

"Hey dad. Jake wants me to go up to La Push tonight, if that's ok."

He just grunted what sounded like a yes. I laughed and set my bag on the floor by the couch.

"Bye dad!" I called as I walked into the now pouring rain.

"Tell Billy I say hi!" I heard him yell as I shut the door. I hopped into the passenger seat of Jacob's car. We drove to La Push in silence. We passed some people cliff diving and I told Jacob to look.

"Jake! What are they doing?!" I exclaimed. I had no idea why anyone would want to jump off a cliff.

"Cliff diving. I've done it before. It's pretty fun actually." he laughed.

"Why would you wanna do that?"

"Fun, risk, mostly cause we have nothing better to do." he laughed. "I think you and Mike should go cliff diving sometime."

"Um no, Jake, I don't think so. Why did you jump off?"

"Well actually I was pushed! Welcome to La Push." he said as we pulled into his drive.

"Jacob Black, I'd like to La Push you off a cliff!" I teased.

"Nah! Wouldn't you rather push Mike off a cliff?" he said back.

"Sure, sure." I smiled. "What are we doing today?"

"Garage?" he asked, hopeful

"Yeah. Just don't let me touch the tools." I joked as we headed out to the garage. Jake sat on a bench and looked at me. I was sitting on the hood of the car he was working on.

"Ah…Bella?" he asked, his voice wavering a bit.

"Yeah Jake?"

"Well I…I have to tell you something."

"What?"

"I…I…lo" he stuttered. "hate Mike Newton!" he burst out quickly.

"Well I know that Jake! Come on! The way you treat each other. And to think you've only known him for a day." I smiled. I could tell that wasn't what Jacob wanted to tell me.

"Yeah…."Jacob said, sounding unusually shy.

"Bella! Charlie wants you home soon. Supper!" Billy yelled from the house. He'd come to the garage but he was in a wheel chair and it wouldn't be able to make it through all the mud and dirt.

"Oh. Jake. We better get going." I looked at him. He was twirling a piece of his long black hair around his finger.

"Ok. Come on." he headed toward his car. We, once again, rode in silence. When he pulled up in front of my house, he hugged me tightly and kissed the top of my head.

"Bye Jacob." I sighed and opened the car door.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow. Same time. Bye Bells." I went inside and straight up to my room.

"Bella! You want some supper? I cooked tonight since you were with Jacob!" Charlie yelled up the stairs.

"No, I'm not hungry. I'm just going to sleep!" I yelled back. I lay in my bed without changing out of my jeans and t-shirt. I tried to sleep but I couldn't. Jacob didn't say what he wanted to say back at his house. I finally fell asleep and dreamt.


	3. Chapter 3 Dreams and reality

Thought I better add this--- I don't own the characters or anything. And this chapter is a bit about her dream and maybe a little of Edward---no promises though. If u have any good ideas please comment me. Constructive criticism is also welcome.

Chapter Three-- There's dreams, and then there's reality

"I love you Bella and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Please, I need you." Jake smiled as we sat across from each other, in his back yard.

"I love you to Jake. I always have and always will. I love you." I sighed and I felt Jacob's warm lips touch mine gently, before I could say my last sentence. He pulled away slowly.

"Marry me Bella. Your mine forever." Jake whispered in my ear.

"I plan to." I smiled. Life was great. I was going to marry Jacob Black and there was nothing in the world to stop me.

_Except reality! _

I woke then from my strange, yet perfect dream. I wondered what it meant as I dressed.

_He's my Jacob. But he's just a friend. Is there more?_

Of course it would be then that there was a knock at my door.

_Jacob_

I wish there was no difference between my dreams and reality. There'd be less confusion - that's for sure!

I headed out to where Jake sat in his car. He knocked and went back this time. Not sure why.

"Hey Jake! What's up?"

"Oh you know - the sky!" he joked.

_My Jacob - wow so literal. _

"Duh. Anyway, do you know Edward Cullen?" I asked him.

"Yeah, smart, gorgeous, don't talk to anyone except his family. I don't like him."

"Oh. He's in my biology class and well he wouldn't talk to me yesterday. He just sat there and did nothing. Is he new?"

" kinda. You might not of seen them around, they like never go to school. Billy told me about them. They're not allowed on the res. Who cares about stupid Cullen anyway?" he sneered. By then we were sitting in the parking lot at school. I got out.

"Why don't you like him?"

" I don't know. It's just there's something weird about him. I mean, how weird is it he doesn't talk to anyone?" he walked off.

I saw Jake again at lunch. The Cullens sat a couple tables away. I saw Edward. He was staring over at my table.

"Jake, I'll be right back." I said. He just nodded and continued his conversation with Eric and, to much his dislike, Mike Newton.

I dumped my tray of food and went over to where the Cullens sat.

"Hi I'm Bella Swan. I never noticed you before." I smiled shyly. This was not something I usually did.

"Oh hi! My name is Alice Cullen. Nice to meet you." a smaller girl with a short pixie cut stood up from her seat to shake my hand.

"Hi Alice. Your in my PE class, aren't you?"

"Yeah. I've seen you play volleyball. Your not very good."

"No, I'm not very good." I laughed.

"so this is Emmett and his girlfriend, Rosalie, and this is my boyfriend, Jasper. And that's my brother Edward. He doesn't have a girlfriend. He's too shy I guess." Alice pointed to each of the Cullens as she said their names.

"Hi." I said shyly. "So Edward, your in my biology class." I said to Edward.

"Yes. I am." he said formally.

"Bella, what are you doing over here?" I heard Jacob say behind me. I turned around.

"I'm just talking to Alice." I pulled Jake's arm. I introduced everyone. Jacob just glared at Edward.

"I've seen you around here. I don't really like your attitude. Here at Forks High School isn't anything like your stupid reservation. We actually have lives. Unlike your clan." Edward scoffed.

Jacob came back with, "My res isn't like that. At least I can step foot in La Push and Forks, unlike you. Your like a fun sucker."

Alice and I just stared. Emmett and Rosalie had long since gone leaving us alone to deal with this mess.

"Why? Just because I'm smarter than you? Because I prefer not to run around with a bunch of idiots?" Jeered Edward.

"That and because you're a jerk. And Sam, Quil and Embry are not like that. None of my friends are idiots. At least I have friends, I talk to people." Jacob sneered back. Edward had stood up and him and Jacob were glaring at each other.

"I do talk to people. I do have friends."

"Oh you mean your family?" Jacob pushed Edward.

"Leach!" Edward put his face closer to Jacob's.

"Fun sucker!" Jacob came so close it looked like they were touching foreheads.

"You can't even come up with a better insult! Idiot!"

"Loser!"

"Stupid!"

"Friendless!" Jacob yelled rudely.

"That's enough! Jacob come here!" I finally got tired of listening to pointless arguing.

"Edward come on. We're going to class." Alice yelled at her brother. "I'll see you later. If I can get Edward to calm down!"

"Ok. Bye Alice."

I looked at Jacob.

"Jacob Black! What is your problem!" we were alone in the cafeteria since the bell rang and everyone went to class.

"Edward Cullen! That's my problem!" he shouted.

"Jake, come one. We're going back to my house. You need to calm down." I dragged him out of the building and out to his car. We drove in silence. I've never really skipped school before, without Charlie's permission.

He pulled into my driveway and we got out. I unlocked the door and we both sat on the couch.

"Are you going to tell me why you two were acting so rudely?" I asked quietly.

"We don't like each other. Ever since what happened when we were younger." he murmured .

"What happened?"

"He almost got me killed." Jacob whispered. Trying to hold back tears.


	4. Chapter 4 What Edward Did

**this is not to make edward look bad. it will get better. ill try. maybe not now but sometime. remember this is a team jacob story! :)**

Chapter four--What Edward Did

"How!?" I said, shocked.

_Why didn't he ever tell me about this?_

"Well, a while back, you and me weren't friends yet, me and Edward were best friends. We were ten years old. We did everything together, we were rarely apart. As time progressed, he became smarter with age. He was interested in homework and I started liking to work in the garage. We were drifting apart." he sighed before going on. I just sat there, starring.

"I suggested we head up to La Push. Climb the rocks. Ya know? We headed up to the place where you saw the guys cliff diving. We started jumping around, being the stupid kids we were. I made a remark about the homework we were going to have when school started up again.

______________________________Flash Back_______________________________________

Jacob's POV

"Edward! Think of how much homework we're gonna have when we get into fifth grade!" shouted at Edward from the rocks I was climbing on.

"Yeah. It'll be so cool! Lots of new stuff to learn!" he shouted back. We both jumped off the rocks we were standing on.

"Your crazy! Think of how many girls will be in our class! We could even start dating if we wanted!"

"Girls are stupid. I'd rather do homework. You're the crazy one." Edward said.

"You'll never get a girlfriend. You like homework too much." I told him.

"Yes I will! I just won't three thousand different girls and never get married!" he sneered at me.

"Edward! That ain't gonna happen!"

"Yes it will Jacob! Ha ha!"

"Jerk!" I yelled at him.

"Weirdo!" he shouted back.

"You're a loser!" I pushed him. He pushed me back. We got close to the edge and we kept pushing and hitting each other.

"hate you!" Edward shouted. And pushed me once more. I fell over the edge of the cliff into the water below, screaming the whole way down. Then everything went black, like I was dieing.

________________________________End of Flash Back________________________________

Jacob was crying now. I hugged him and hugged him. It must have been painful for him to remember what happened.

"Jake, it's ok. It's gonna be ok. You guys were just mad."

"No. he told me he hated me. I never meant anything I said. I was just angry. But he told me he hated me and he pushed me over the edge of a cliff! I almost died!" he cried into my arms. I lay him on the couch and lay back with him. I held him against me until we both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
